


Gesto

by irrigo



Series: Newmann: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Borderline Newton Geiszler, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton tenta beijar Hermann. Hermann se afasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesto

**Author's Note:**

> \- Baseado [nesse prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148495002482/imagine-your-otp-alone-doing-something-like)

Era a terceira vez na semana que viam aquele filme. Newton havia lido na internet sobre todas as referências que nele havia à versão clássica, e estava desconcertado porque tinha certeza que havia mais do que as mencionadas no fórum, então via os dois filmes todos os dias em busca de tal referência. Hermann havia lhe dito para desistir e aquilo havia desencadeado uma discussão, que resultara em Hermann ser arrastado para o sofá, em frente à televisão que alguém havia deixado no laboratório, e ser obrigado a assitir a mais um remake de Godzilla porque Newton queria provar seu ponto. Havia mais uma referência, ele estava certo disso.

Newton se moveu no sofá. Hermann continuava com o olhar na tela, um pouco entediado, segurando a bengala numa das mãos. Havia decorado os diálogos, e os falava mentalmente antes que fossem ditos na tela.

"Hermann.", a voz de Newton disse. O outro se virou na direção dele, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi surpreendido com um beijo nos lábios. Rapidamente se afastou, os olhos arregalados, um braço em frente ao corpo. Seu coração batia forte, descontrolado. Quando conseguiu se recuperar da surpresa, olhou outra vez para Newton, que tinha uma expressão que ele não conseguia identificar no rosto. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, os lábios entreabertos, levemente puxados para baixo. Ele simplesmente ficou ali, encarando-o, sem dizer nada.

"Newton?", Hermann disse, afastando o braço do corpo.  
  
"E-eu-", ele esboçou, as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas, "Eu achei que podia te-", então suas mãos foram de encontro à face, apertando a região dos olhos. Murmurava alguma coisa para si, e de início Hermann não entendeu o que era. Então percebeu: "Eu sou um idiota, eu sou um idiota, eu sou um idiota..."

Ele chamou seu nome outra vez e esticou uma das mãos em sua direção, sem no entanto tocá-lo. Newton havia se virado para o outro lado do sofá, ainda murmurando sua mantra. Hermann conseguia vê-lo respirar com mais dificuldade.

"Newton, está tudo bem.", ele disse então, tocando seu ombro levemente. Newton se afastou do gesto, encolhendo-se. "Fale comigo.", Hermann continuou, agora se afastando. Considerou se levantar e ir para o outro lado do sofá, mas havia se acostumado àquela posição e sentia dor.

"Eu só-", sua voz estava estranha, embargada, "Eu achei que podia-"

"Newton, você está chorando?", ele perguntou, agora assustado mais do que confuso.

"Eu sei, eu sou um idiota!", respondeu. Então tomou ar, e as palavras que se seguiram atropelavam umas as outras: "Eu achei que podia te beijar. A gente conversou antes, e você disse que estava a fim de mim e eu de você, e-", ele soltou um grunhido de frustração, alto, "Você mentiu para mim, Hermann?"

Hermann teria rido se não estivesse tão preocupado. "De onde você tirou que eu menti para você?!"

Newton se virou na direção dele. "Você não me beijou de volta!"

"Mas você não me avisou que me beijaria! É claro que eu não te beijei de volta, eu fiquei surpreso!"

"Avisar estraga o gesto, Hermann!", Newton disse, o tom de voz agora normal, o que usava sempre que discutiam. Não parecia ter chorado segundos atrás.

Hermann encarou-o, "Não!", disse, "Não para mim."

"Mas é tão- tão-", ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, colando os lábios num suspiro, "Eu sou um idiota."

"Newton, pare.", Hermann estendeu a mão para ele outra vez e tocou seus dedos. "Você não é um idiota, você só... Acho que você só expressou mal o que queria fazer."

"Isso é, agi feito um idiota."

"Newton."

Ele baixou os olhos. Hermann sabia que ele realmente se achava um idiota, que ele realmente se sentia mal por ter feito o que fez e não tinha a mínima ideia de como acalmá-lo. Queria pensar que também agira mal rejeitando seu beijo, mas não havia, porque ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo sem avisá-lo.

Suspirou, um pouco desolado.

"O que eu posso fazer para você se sentir melhor?", perguntou, apertando um pouco seus dedos.

Newton não respondeu. Apenas entrelaçou seus dedos ao de Hermann e encostou a cabeça no sofá.

"Cara, eu prometo te avisar da próxima vez.", ele disse, a mão livre passando pelo rosto novamente, "Isso se você ainda quiser, sei lá, sair comigo."

"É um convite?", ele indagou, interessado.

Newton engoliu a saliva, "Você aceita?"

"Sim."

A tensão pareceu deixar os ombros do outro. "Então.", ele começou, virando-se para Hermann, "Eu posso te beijar?"

"Pode."

Ele fechou os olhos conforme os lábios de Newton se uniram aos seus. Foi lento, quente e fez borboletas dançarem em sua barriga.

"Estragou o gesto?", perguntou quando ele se afastou.

Newton fez uma careta, "Não.", murmurou, quase inaudível, "Volte a assistir ao filme, Hermann."

Hermann sorriu, satisfeito, e, ainda segurando a mão dele, voltou-se à televisão e continuou a ver Godzilla esmagar a cidade.


End file.
